Lorsque le masque tombe
by Kaila007
Summary: Une fiction ou on y découvre la face cachée de plusieurs personnages dont celle de guenièvre en particulier...


Notes :

Kalia007 :

Bon voilà une nouvelle fiction… Pourquoi sur kaamelott ? Ben j'aime bien la série, j'adore ^^

Même je trouve quand même qu'Arthur est vraiment stupide de tenir une promesse débile alors que l'autre nana lui fait bien comprendre que c'est fini !

Bon d'accord, au début Guenièvre parait un peu simplette, mais je trouve bien qu'au fil de la série elle prend de l'allure…

Alors ma Guenièvre, je fais en sorte qu'on comprenne mieux son caractère et sa part d'ombre… (Bah oui, on à tous une part d'ombre en nous)

Ah oui, je me suis inspirée de la fiction de Likaella sur kaamelott pour construire ma propre histoire... (Très bon début, et j'attends la suite)

En espérant que sa plaise ….

Chap1 :

Guenièvre n'en pouvait plus. La honte et la colère la submergeait : tout se déchainait en elle. Depuis des années, elle avait fermé les yeux sur son existence qu'elle menait par devoir envers sa famille. Il ne l'avait jamais touché et pourtant elle ne demandait pas grand-chose juste au moins qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, ou l'embrasse sur le front, comme son père avait l'habitude de le faire quand elle était petite. Mais la simple idée répugnait Arthur et là cette trahison immonde. Pendant dix années, elle avait subit les humiliations d'Arthur et elle pendant ce temps avait changée. Pas en bien, elle le savait, plus rien ne restait de la petite fille d'autre fois : celle qui grimpait aux arbres, montait à cheval sans selle, se battait à l'épée, dansait, chantait et suppliait son père de lui apprendre à tirer à l'arc.

Au début de son mariage, elle avait demandé à son père si elle pouvait continuer à faire les choses qu'elle aimait et celui-ci avait sourit, d'un sourire tendre en disant : « Bien sur ma princesse, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais plus » et ce tout en la prenant dans ses bras.

Mais sa mère avait dit non et avait rajoutée que étant reine, elle devait montrer l'exemple et ce fut ainsi que Guenièvre se retrouva dépouillée de tout ce qui lui apportait la joie. Quand elle vit que ses parents se disputait de plus en plus souvent, Léodagan soutenant « qu'elle était en train de détruire leur fille », elle fit contre mauvais fortune bon cœur et réussit à convaincre son père qu'elle n'était pas si malheureuse que sa.

Ce fut à partir de cet instant qu'Arthur commença à s'afficher avec ses maîtresses : une, deux puis trois juste qu'a ce ne fut plus qu'un véritable harem…Un harem ! Ce n'était pas dans sa culture…encore moins avec une mère picte. Son humiliation fut suprême le jour ou Arthur lui présenta ses nouvelles maîtresses (des jumelles !) dans la salle du trône et ce devant tous les chevaliers et leur famille qu'elle ne put que rester sans voix : Ce fut grâce à son père, sa solide présence qu'elle put tenir le choc et ainsi saluer les deux jeunes femmes poliment.

Ainsi plus tard dans la soirée, elle put se réfugier dans la chambre de ses parents. Lorsqu'elle apparut ce fut son père qui la prit dans ses bras, la berçant, séchant ses larmes du bout des doigts. Il ne dit rien, la gardant dans ses bras mais elle sentit la colère de son père envers le roi.

Quand à sa mère, le visage fermé et les lèvres pincées, lui informa que le roi avait choisi de présenté publiquement ses maîtresses afin qu'il n'y ait aucun malentendu ou de trahison envers la reine qu'il s'agissait d'une tradition et qu'il fallait s'y plier.

Guenièvre voulut crier, dire que jamais elle n'accepterait, qu'elle préférait mourir que de s'y plier mais en croisant le regard de sa mère, sa révolte se tut. Dame Séli, reine de Carmélide, fière et forte à la fois, semblait brisée et vielle. Son regard était triste et remplit de remords. Voir ses parents regretter son mariage lui apporta une maigre consolation. Ce fut à cet instant que son âme s'éteignit : C'était sa vie maintenant et elle devait s'y plier.

Alors elle s'y appliqua et devint ainsi la plus fervente supportrice du roi, allant mais même juste qu'a dénigrer les époux fidèles. Au début, elle avait tenté de séduire le roi mais s'était très vite rendu que c'était plus pour avoir son propre enfant, que par amour envers lui.

Avoir son enfant, son propre enfant, un enfant à câliner, à bercer….à aimer. Guenièvre avait toujours aimé les enfants, plus jeune elle s'était toujours occupée de son petit frère, jusqu'au jour ou il ne voulut plus : elle ne comprit jamais son acte.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça….Guenièvre leva les yeux vers le ciel, ses pas l'avais mené sur les remparts du château… La lune était si belle…

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues…Elle était si fatiguée de vivre, ou plutôt de survivre... Comme hypnotisée, elle se retrouva devant la cachette ou se trouvait son couteau…Ultime souvenir d'une époque heureuse, ou elle pouvait vers ce dont elle avait envie…. elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire allait détruire sa famille mais elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était lasse de vivre….Comme dans un rêve, elle s'arrêta devant la chambre de ses parents, l'ouvrit et y déposa un parchemin sur l'un des tables de chevet…

Sitôt, sortie, elle décida de faire un tour dans le château pour la dernière fois, se promenant dans les couloirs, aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre, saluant un serviteur au passage….La dernière fois…Elle serait libre, enfin….

Le lendemain, Fin de matinée à Kaamelott :

Léodagan se réveillait encore endormi et s'apprêtait à s'habiller quand il remarqua le parchemin posé sur sa table de chevet. Curieux, il le déroula et commença à lire. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, son visage se décomposait et devenait d'un blanc cireux. A la fin de sa lecture, il hurla de rage, de colère et de tristesse un cri de bête blessé réveillant par de-là sa femme.

« Mais sa va pas de crier comme sa ! Vous voulez réveiller tout le château ! » Cria Séli mais elle se tut brutalement en croisant le regard de son mari : la tristesse et la rage brulaient dans ses yeux. Il se précisa hors de son lit, ne prenant pas même le temps de s'habiller et couru en direction de la salle de bain. Arrivé devant la porte, et s'apercevant qu'elle était fermée à clef, il tambourina comme un fou devant la porte tout en hurlant le nom de sa fille. Les serviteurs et les employés s'attroupaient autour de lui. Léodagan ne les voyait même pas, il continua d'enfoncé la porte comme un forcené si bien que la porte céda.

D'un bon, il entra dedans et le spectacle le fit hurler un cri inhumain, celui d'un père ayant perdu son enfant. Car devant lui, dans son bain, se trouvait Guenièvre. Du sang coulait de sa bouche, et ses bras ensanglantés pendaient hors de l'eau, son visage était blanc, d'une pâleur mortelle, ses yeux d'habitude plein de vie, étaient vitreux comme vide…. Et le sang…le sang était partout… Comme dans un rêve, il se vit sortir sa fille et l'envelopper d'un drap blanc et s'effondra, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus….

Complètement brisé, Léodagan roi de Carmélide, surnommé « le Sanguinaire », se mit à pleurer tout en tenant le cadavre de sa fille chérie. Il parlait d'une voix douce, entrecoupé de sanglots, se balançant d'avant en arrière, caressant le visage de sa fille qui ne respirait plus : «

….Ma petite fée…. C'est bon, tout va bien….je suis là alors réveille-toi…Papa est là, il est temps de se réveiller…Je suis là, je vais te protéger …tout va bien …. Ma petite fille…ma princesse ….J'aurais du voir….J'aurais du comprendre ….ma petite princesse ». Même si Léodagan ne l'avait jamais montré, il aimait ses enfants et Guenièvre était sa préférée, sa fille chérie tout comme Yvain était le préféré de sa mère … Il se souvenait de sa petite fée qui montait à cheval sans aucune difficulté, qui venait le supplier de lui apprendre à tirer à l'arc, qui chantait dans la soirée et lui qui écoutait la voix douce et pure de sa fille avec un plaisir ravi…..Sa petite princesse…..Sa fille chérie….Il aurait du voir et comprendre….Il aurait du voir….Les soldats, les serviteurs et les habitants du château, regardaient horrifié l'un des rois des plus féroce, pleurer comme un enfant tout en tenant le cadavre de sa fille dans ses bras.

La reine était morte.

L'horrible vérité venait de tomber comme un chapelet de plomb sur leurs épaules.

Contrairement à ce qu'Arthur pensait, sa femme travaillait de son coté. Elle aidait les serviteurs, venait s'occuper des chevaux et écoutait les plaintes des paysans. Elle s'occupait des enfants et les gens ne comprenaient jamais quand elle leur demandait de garder le silence mais ils tenaient leurs promesses. La reine était morte….et elle ne passerait plus leur demander de leur nouvelles, ou les aider, les soigner…ou tout bonnement l'entendre chanter…

Pendant ce temps, Séli lisait la lettre de sa fille, et plus elle lisait plus son chagrin augmentait. A la fin, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, la tristesse, les regrets et la haine tournoyaient en elles : haine envers Arthur pour avoir humilié sa fille, pour ne pas l'avoir respecté haine envers elle-même pour ne pas avoir su ne pas avoir compris son erreur, la détresse de sa fille et regrets pour ne avoir pris le temps de la prendre dans ses bras, de la bercer, de passer du temps avec elle….

Elle aimait ses enfants mais tout comme son mari, elle ne montrait pas, préférant tout comme lui rester discrète. Elle avait été toujours plus proche de son fils que de sa fille et elle le regrettait amèrement car elle n'avait pas vu la détresse de sa fille, le désespoir qui l'envahissait… La haine atteignit des proportions énormes, son âme brulait littéralement de rage, elle se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang tant sa colère était grande. Elle n'avait pas vu….rien vu…. Et maintenant, il était trop tard…..

Elle se leva et comme dans un rêve, et ses pieds la dirigèrent vers la salle de bain…tout un attroupement se trouvait autour….Elle ne voulait pas voir…ne voulait pas... mais sans relâche elle avança parmi la foule, qui s'écartait devant elle…

Ce fut le sang qu'elle remarqua en premier, du sang partout…tout autour d'elle….des sanglots se firent retentir et elle se tourna l'horreur prenant place sur son visage : Son mari s'était recroquevillé, se balançant d'avant en arrière tout en tenant leur fille… Son teint était cireux, ses larmes mortellement pale et ses yeux étaient clos…La tête reposant sur l'épaule de son père, on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait si ce n'était les bras ensanglantés, qui tombaient sans vie sur le sol…

Séli s'entendit hurler, un hurlement strident avant de s'écrouler par terre, prenant le bras de sa fille, la suppliant de revenir, de se réveiller….

Le cauchemar était bien réel : Guenièvre était morte…..

_« Père, _

_Pardonnez-moi mais je ne peux plus rester et vivre….si on peut appeler sa vivre …je n'en peux plus…Je meurs petit à petit sous les mots violents d'Arthur. Suis-je donc si laide pour qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à moi ? Et là maintenant cette trahison indigne qu'il à commis avec dame Mevanwi ….cette humiliation soudaine…..je suis désolé mon père, mais je n'en peux plus….je suis si fatigué … Ce château est devenu une prison pour moi, alors laisse moi mourir…. ne m'empêchez pas _

_Je vous aime tellement vous et mère ainsi qu'Yvain….mais laissez-moi partir_

_Adieu_

_Guenièvre. »_

Fin chap1

Kalia007 :…Bah oui, j'avais prévenu que c'était un peu sombre…..Ouais, Guenièvre est morte …Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il le fallait…pour qu'Arthur se rende compte de ses conneries et qu'il découvre qu'il tient à elle (pas encore amoureux mais voilà...)

En même temps, il va découvrir sa femme…pas celle qu'il a connu mais celle cachée derrière le masque...en gros, il va se rendre compte qu'il ne connaît rien d'elle….

…..Oui Guenièvre est morte mais bon elle va réapparaitre d'une certaine façon

Mais pourquoi je vous raconte sa moi ? Je dois aller terminer le chapitre 2…


End file.
